Curiosity Helped the Nowaki
by Maggie Mae from Penny Lane
Summary: A nosy nurse leads to Nowaki discovering something marvelous online! Marvelous for him, anyway, and deep, deep down, for Hiroki as well.


**So, if this manga belonged to me, the name would have been Junjou Egoist, not Junjou Romantica.** **Unless the name changes, it doesn't belong to me.**

Kamijou Hiroki was slowly walking towards the reception desk at the hospital Nowaki was completing his residency in. Of course, he had to be going insane, since, when he is in a reasonable state of mind, the last thing he would feel like doing is going to his lover's job to eat together, but he supposed the lack of Nowaki's presence in the house was indeed getting to him and since they recently got a car (After tons of bickering, Nowaki finally caved with the condition they never used it on their days off since it will "interrupt" their relationship now that they would want to drive and not walk anywhere, and driving required focusing on the road, not each other, pfft, the corny giant just liked the idea of romantic walks on the street!) and he had it today, there really was no reason for him to eat home alone.

After a brief conversation with the receptionist, he found himself by the Pediatrics' department looking for Nowaki's whereabouts. He immediately spotted him talking to a young, pretty nurse.

He instantly felt his blood boil and a slight twitch in his face. The nurse was the first to spot Hiroki going their way and immediately greeted him.  
>"Good evening, do you need any help, sir?"<p>

"Oh, Hiro-san, are you here to visit me?"

Hiroki really did not wish to respond to that, but his furious blush was a good enough answer for him.

"I just thought we should eat together today, since, it is my turn to make dinner, and you won't be home, but I have the car and it's no big deal to drive here, anyway."

"Sounds like fun! Oh, please excuse me, this is Kamijou Hiroki, Hiro- san, this is Hyundai-san."

The nurse looked at both of them, with a distant look in her eyes, then suddenly, her face paled and she gave them a weird look. Hiroki immediately assumed she was disgusted by them and pulled Nowaki away, with a haste good bye to the nurse. It took her a while, but when she came to, she immediately redden and she set off to look for a recently purchased book she had stuffed in her locker. She just HAD to ask Kusama-sensei about this! She just had to somehow work up the courage to boldly ask this.

Kusama returned about an hour later, brighter than ever and realizing it was now or never, she walked right up to him to ask him if he was aware of how similar his 'friend' and him were to these 'fictional' characters in her book.

"Excuse me, Kusama- Sensei, um, well, you see, I-I have a question, I want to ask you, see the thing is, well, I have a BL book, and the characters are EXACTLY like you and Ka-Kamijou-San, with the same name, too, and well, did you write this?"

At this, Nowaki, got a slight blush, he did not expect this at all. "Well, no, I did not write that, but I think that's just a very odd coincidence."

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry, if I offended you, curiosity just got the best of me. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, good bye."

It is not as if Nowaki was ashamed of his relationship, he would love to tell people about his cute boyfriend, it was just that he could not be foolish, a pediatrician starring in a not so fictional bl book will not be very recommended. Yet, he could not help but wonder about the contents of the book. The nurse had said they were exactly alike, maybe he should read one and see just how well he was being portrayed. He knew Hiroki would go ballistic should he find out, but Nowaki knew how to tame him by now, it was no big deal.

At 9 pm, Nowaki had FINALLY walked into his home, it had been a very long day, and he was glad to be able to relax, it was also the weekend, so he had two whole days to catch up with Hiroki.

He suddenly remembered saying he would look into that Junai Egoist story, he knew his lover had a secret stash hidden somewhere in the apartment, (Akihiko always gives them to him, and despite his protests and hatred towards the books, he just never threw them out.) but he concluded it would be easier to look online and see what he could find there. He reached for his laptop, turned it on and began searching. He really was not certain as to what he was looking at, but he clicked on some random web-page and found a bunch of stories, he clicked on one.

That night, Nowaki discovered fan fiction, and boy, was it goooooood. Some, he had to admit scared him out, these people certainly had an over the top imagination, but he had actually liked quite a few, he even felt inspired and wanted to try out some of these scenes with Hiroki. oh, that's right, was he sleeping? He was so engrossed in his thoughts he forgot about Hiroki being home. Since, Hiroki was probably sleeping (or at least trying to) he decided to call it a night, and hopefully have some very lovely dreams of him and Hiroki, like in those stories he had read, especially those that had explored the concept of male pregnancy, he knew Hiroki would never allow it, and having spent years studying medicine, he knew he would probably grow wings first, regardless, it WAS fiction and he could certainly dream. He cuddled up next to Hiroki and smiled, his lover instantly relaxed and seemed more at ease, not that he would ever voice this, but he knew Hiroki was never comfortable sleeping alone. It also boosted his ego tremendously to know how much he was needed. He went to sleep, blissfully unaware that he had left all of the evidence of his snooping right on the counter.

Of course, as fate would have it, in the morning, Hiroki actually got up before Nowaki, which he did not like, he would much rather be awaken by Nowaki and his amazing cooking. Deciding that for once, he would be the one to awaken Nowaki with a breakfast, he went to the kitchen to get everything ready. When he got out of the room and got to the kitchen he saw Nowaki's laptop in the counter and went to put it aside, when he caught a glimpse of his name. 'What the hell, is he writing a fantasy about me?'

'Nowaki put your xxx in my mouth while you xxx me all over and xxx me with your xxx and what the hell is he thinking, let alone WRITING!'

Hiroki was livid, needless to say, the amazing breakfast was quickly forgotten as he dashed to the room in order to harshly yank Nowaki from the bed.

"You idiot, what are you writing? Are you being influenced by that freak Akihiko, what is wrong with you? Do you want me to be a joke? I saw it in your laptop, don't deny it!"

"Hiro-san, I would never think you're a joke, it's just something called fan fiction, fans take characters or stories and make their own stories with it, some of the stories are really good! And I would really like to re- enact them with you."

Hiroki was at his boiling point, the audacity of this moron to say he wants to re-enact some obsessed fans' fantasies! Somehow, Hiroki managed to kick Nowaki out of the room and lock himself inside of it. Nowaki sighed, but he will NOT be deterred so easily, they had not seen each other in a while, and he refused to spend their days off like this, so he set out to make breakfast and to take out the sake, they will not be drinking it until much later, but he would rather have it out in order to tempt Hiroki to drink some in the evening, usually he would not use this tactic, but those stories really inspired him! His boyfriend will be in a euphoric state with him all weekend, and when Monday comes and he remembers about this little fiasco he would blame his childhood friend, which was most peachy in Nowaki's book. Yes, this weekend will be amazing. The breakfast was ready,he smiled widely, he made all of Hiroki's favorite, set it in a tray, and went towards their bedroom.

"Hiro-san, I have breakfast."

The door was opened by a flustered Hiroki. Nowaki gave him a breathtaking smile and walked inside with the tray, he put it on top of a drawer and turned towards Hiroki.  
>This amazing weekend has now officially begun.<p>

**Note: I have been reading stories from this site since like 2009, and I just got an account, and I felt that after a year and a half of reading stories, it was only fair I wrote one myself. Please understand, this is the first time I ever wrote a story, so any, ANY advice on how to improve will help. I do apologize if my story causes a headache, lol, but I'd really like to improve on my writing... and add some more Egoist stories, as well. So, please help me out, guys! :)**

**Ahhh, this is so nerve-wrecking!  
><strong>


End file.
